A little town called Arendelle
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Arendelle was a really small town, but even they have drama's, the only difference is that everyone will be involved in it. If you wanted them to be or not.
1. Chapter 1

***Discreetly** **slides this in ignoring the others demanding my attention***

 **Oh! Hi! Enjoy!**

 ***runs away***

* * *

Growing up in a small town that consist of 4 family farms that provide fresh vegetables, fruit, dairy and meat to the local grosser and butcher had its own drama. There is a small suburban era near the town hall full of the people that proved different kinds of service and a school for the kids from pre-school till high school. A small town indeed called Arendelle, population 740. It can get boring after a while.

I've lived here my entire life and let me tell you 18 years is a lot. My family is one of the four founders, hence the four farms. We farmed the meat; pig, cow, chicken. The usual you know? Then there's the fruit farm, vegetable farm and dairy farm. My family and the dairy family get along pretty well. We exchanged cows a lot. My best friend lives there. She's also the badass in town. A badass with glasses. She's an enigma really. Me? I was constantly confused for a guy. Probably from wearing ripped jeans and flannel shirts, combat boots, you know? Sometimes I'd go to school directly after doing my morning chores, so I was left with a t-shirt and jeans, all sweaty and dirty. My hair was short in the back the rest gelled back just enough not to be in my face, I always looked bored, uninterested. I drove a truck and my friend drove a bike when we weren't carpooling. She wore these rocker type cloths. Today she looked more punk.

Me? I was in my regular faded ripped jeans with my steal toed black combat boots my plain blue t-shirt with a red flannel jacket that had a grey hood. My sleeves were rolled up as to show my masculine arms from wrangling sheep. Because I worked out a lot on the farm and only ate big meals at night with the family I hardly had breasts, because we all know that breasts are only strategically placed fat. Don't get me wrong I enjoy all the attention I get from the girls, but I really just wanted the attention of one girl. And she seemed to be some of the few that weren't interested; part I think is because her family is the ones taking care of the fruit farm. Our families never got along due to unresolved issues back when the town was first founded.

"Hey, Els snap out of it!" My friend snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked to my eccentric friend, Rapunzel, or Punzy like I call her. She rolled her eyes at me while pushing her glasses up her nose. "Don't turn those misty eyes on me that all these brain dead girls miss read as disinterest," she scowled while puffing up her cheeks. I chuckled throatily and took a bite out of my apple. The soothing crunch of my teeth piercing it and the feel of its juices dribbling down my chin made the nearby girls swoon. I wink to my groupies as Punzy rolls her eyes.

"If you keep doing that it'll get stuck that way," I warned her and she stuck out her tongue at me. I contemplate licking the apple juice away or just wiping it, but by the way my groupies were watching me with a glint in their eyes I put on a show by slowly running my tongue over my chin. Punzy chocked on her coffee as one fainted and another spoke _'What I would let that tongue do to me,_ ' a little loudly. I chuckled.

"Remind me again why you don't tell them you're a female?" Punzy whispered and I looked to her dragging my eyes away from my groupies.

"I never told them I wasn't, they never asked, I aint hiding shit," I reminded her and she nodded.

"You know, you're like an anime character," Punzy smiled.

"Yea, where guys look like girls and girls look like guys," I said and ate the rest of my apple. That was one damn good apple.

"Apples the new obsession of the week?" Punzy asked as I fished out another.

"What can I say? I love me some apples when its cider season," I give Punzy my signature lazy half smile.

"Put that thing away I am not one of your groupies," Punzy growled smacking my arm. I spit out an apple seed at her and she laughed. We look up as the bell rings then stand.

"Aight, see you after school Punzy," I said and threw my apple cores away. My next class was Maths. I hate maths. Taking a seat at the back by the window the class slowly fills. If you call a minimum of 15 kids in a grade a full class. I taped my foot as I rolled my pencil between my fingers while watching out the window. It was a nice sunny day in Arendelle. I couldn't wait for the cider festival to start. It's the only time I enjoyed getting tipsy.

A few birds flew by and a small one dropped just to be swooped up by a bigger one. I smiled. Parents are the best and I loved mine.

"Watch out Els, people might mistake you for someone with feelings," I turn my head to look at Eugene, a guy with dark hair and eyes and a stubbly beard. He was a nice guy, worked at the butcher shop that Id sometimes go to restock them with meat.

 _Duh_.

He knew I was female, in truth a lot of people did, it's just new comers and the younger teenagers that thought I was a guy. Eugene has been in love with Punzy for three years now, but he is a really shy guy and I've been trying my best to get her to see him. Poor guy, I really wane help him. The teacher clears her throat and we return our attention back to the class. Our teacher was a pretty young thing, new to the town, got here last month. Adorably innocent, fresh out of college. My mouth nearly watered.

I blink as a piece of paper was thrown against my head and landed on my desk. I opened it and the words ' _stop staring you pervy vampire'_ written on it. I looked around, but no one was paying attention to me. It wasn't Eugene, because he would have said it directly to my face and the hand writing was distinctly feminine. I get why this person called me a vampire, because I eat a lot of meat, seeing as I live on a meat farm, my teeth were sharper than normal, specially my canines.

Folding the piece of paper up into an airplane absentmindedly, I stared out of the window again. I didn't like doing what paper told me to, but I'll give this paper the benefit of the doubt. When class was done I had to duck into the seniors locker rooms to avoid my groupies. Sometimes I wondered if I was stuck in an anime. I let out a breath just to have my eyes bulge almost out of my scull at seeing the object, uh person, of my affection half-dressed into gym cloths sporting the same deer caught in headlights look. A heart beat later she threw me with her duffle bag and was yelling at me, calling me a pervert and such. I apologised profusely as I scurried out of there as other girls started to enter. It took me about 2 minutes to realise I had gym as well. I contemplated going back in for three more heartbeats before deciding _'what the hell'_ and entered again. Most were already out the back door to the courts outside. I dressed into some lose shorts and a t-shirt sporting our schools logo on white shirts with blue shorts. Running a hand through my gel infused hair I step out into the bright sun. Today we're playing tennis for marks. Tennis is cool. The first two to go against one another are twin sisters. The schools best team up for tennis. They were good. Evenly matched. I can see why they're so good.

Next up was me against my crush. Taking up a wide stance I watch as she threw the ball up, looking like a butterfly, before sending the ball tumbling towards me. I hit it right back and we played back and forth for about 5 minutes till I wacked it back to her with a back hand after a 180 turn. She dived to get it, but missed it by about an inch. She dropped harshly to the ground and I cringed. Why do I feel like a monster?

"Coach I'll take her to the infirmary, my fault anyway," I told our PE teacher as I made my way to Summers. I picked her up effortlessly. Hey, I carried my fair share of newly born calves and some are not light.

"I can walk you know? I just scraped my knees and palms," she almost growls and I ignore her. I can see two of my 5 groupies press their faces against their class window as I carried Summers into the school building. Her name was Annabelle, Anna to everyone else.

 _Huh_ , _Annabelle, like that creepy doll._

"Why are you frowning?" I looked down into her bright teal eyes. She looked so innocent with her innocent eyes and lushes auburn hair framing her delicate face.

Damn I had it baaaaad.

"I wasn't aware you had emotions," she whispered.

"There are a lot of things people aren't aware of me," I whispered back before entering the infirmary.

"Hey Miss Heart, I have a patient for you," I smiled as I placed Anna on the bed.

"Elsa! Swooping another girl in here are you? If you keep this up people will talk," the middle age woman chuckles.

"Don't they talk already?" I asked with a smirk. She giggled and swats my arm playfully.

"Na, this one was entirely my fault, played tennis for PE, got a bit too competitive and ended up hurting the fair Anna here," I said placing my hands behind my back like a soldier at ease. Anna crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"First you treat me like I am incapable of walking and now like I can't speak for myself," she grumbles and the nurse ruffles her hair.

"Calm down Anna and be glad Elsa brought you in, after lunch I had a girl in here that had fainted because of her," the nurse chuckles and I look to the side.

"All I did was enjoy my apples," I defend myself.

"You know there is such a thing as too much apples right?" Anna asks and I nod.

"Yes I do, a cup full of their seeds is enough to make cyanide," I answered.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I say 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away' then," the nurse chimed.

"It should be 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away but too much and in the grave you will stay' right?" I asked and the nurse giggled.

"Still a rhymer I see," she giggles as she checks Anna's scrapes.

"Working on your cider gut already?" Miss Heart asked and I nodded.

"Cider season is on its way and I wane be prepared to drink a lot of cider at the festival, this year I'm gonna win that drinking contest," I boasted proudly.

"I'd be worried if I didn't know you could handle your alcohol intake," the nurse said as she finished disinfecting the scrapes.

"All you have to do is drink 2 glasses of water for every glass cider," I smiled. Anna looked at me with wonderment, but she looked away when she caught me catching her.

"I'll be on my way Miss Heart, Anna," I said with a nod before dipping out of the nurses room. I made my way back to the locker rooms and took a shower. It was nice and warm, but I didn't shower too long seeing as the others needed warm water too. After the shower I got dressed and went to sit outside on the roof of my truck. I ate another apple as I waited for school to end. Sure enough the bell rang as I finished my apple. Punzy jogged up to me and jumped up into the back of my truck.

"Groupies coming at 12 we have approximately 3 minutes to get out of here!" Punzy hollered at me and my eye widened. Chucking my apple core to the trees I swing into my truck through the open window as Punzy jumps onto her bike. We screech out of the parking lot just as my groupies scurry out of school. Punzy laughs loudly as she speeds past me.

One day I will buy that girl a helmet I swear.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll like this!**

 **I have a few chapters done for this and only cause it's a different story I had made when in school, just changing a few things so almost everyone will be a little OOC.**

 **As always updates are once a week unless stated other wise.**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week exactly! HA!**

 **I'm glad to see ya'll are enjoying this!**

 **Have another chapter!**

* * *

After a good 45 minute drive, which was me blasting music as loud as I can, I was back at home.

"Hey ma!" I called as I dropped my bag by the door before entering the kitchen where she was baking a chicken pie.

"Oh Elsa, would you please take two chickens to the Summers's?" My mom said as she slid the pan into the oven. I blinked at her.

"The Summers's ma? I thought you and pa said we would never freely give stock to them," I frowned.

"Oh hush, your father is at the town hall till late to talk about the cider festival with the other heads of the town. Misses Summers and I are old friends when the men aren't around," she said and I chuckled.

"I guess I get my rebellious side from you ma," she chuckled and nodded. I went to dress into my farm cloths; white t-shirt with faded blue jeans and my combat boots. I rounded up two of our finest chickens before getting onto my trusty stead. A white and black stallion named Kjekk. His name was Norwegian for handsome and my big boy was a stud!

I rode bareback to the opposite side of our farm to the border between the Summers' farm and Winters farm. I trotted Kjekk up and down the fence before backing up and jumping over. All four farms were separated by this fence. It came together neatly in the middle of the land and if we wished to expand we would do it outwards. We then trotted up to the house and I found Misses Summers plucking apples with Anna.

"Afternoon Misses Summers! I brought you those chickens you asked for," I greeted as I jumped off Kjekk.

"I picked our two finest," I smiled as Misses Summers walked towards me with a smile.

"Ah Elsa, you have grown so much since I last saw you," she said as she ruffled my hair and I chuckled.

"Yes ma'am, it has been a while," I smiled. She took a look at the chickens in my hands that had stopped struggling.

"Could you be a dear and chop their heads off for me? Anna can help you pluck them," she said and I nodded.

"Afternoon Anna, I will call for you when they are...dead," I breathed and she nodded.

"I hope your hands and knees are feeling better," I whispered as I passed her. I walked to behind their house and took their axe before lying one chicken down onto the wood platform. Taking a deep breath I brought the axe down onto the chicken's neck. I held it down as blood spurted out and its feet kicked. I did the same to the other one before calling to Anna.

We stood by the outdoor basin and plucked them. Anna's eyes kept flicking to me now and then.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about? The weather perhaps?" I asked and I could faintly see a blush spread over her freckled cheeks.

"I'm just confused about why others call you just Els," she breathed.

"As with you being just Anna," I remarked and she nodded. I finished my chicken then turned to her. She was struggling with the feathers on the chest, seeing as it was shorter there. Taking in a deep shaky breath I slid my arms down over hers. With a heavily beating heart that felt like it was about to burst out of my rib cage I helped her grab hold of the small feathers and pulled. I turned to look at her as I felt hot air puff against my cheek. My icy blue eyes meeting her warm teal ones.

At what point did I fall in love with Anna? Was it when we entered high school? Was it when we started going through puberty? I have to admit when the whole sexual nature started setting in and we all started getting our body types, she was by far the most appealing. Her hips were broad and her breasts a perfect size. Just thinking of her and being this close to her is making my body heat up and my mouth go dry.

The moment lasted a heartbeat before Anna's mom called for us. The spell was broken and we returned with each holding a chicken. Her mom was none the wiser of the brief moment we shared. Was it a moment? Or was I just lost in another fantasy?

"You've been showing a lot of emotions today," Anna breathed as she took the chicken from me and gave it to her mom by the back door.

"Sorry, I let my cold exterior slip around you," I sighed and watched her pluck a few more apples. She wore a beautiful green sundress that perfectly framed her body. It looked comfortable, not too tight but not so loose that you couldn't make out her slim features.

 _Hot damn!_

"I have chores to go do so I'll be on my way," I said but she stopped me.

"Here take a couple apples," she said and held out a basket full of delicious red apples.

"It's the least we can do for the chickens," she whispered and I smiled.

"Thank you Anna, thank your ma for me too," I took a bite out of one and nearly moaned at its juiciness. I could feel it dribble over my chin and down my throat. There was a twinkle in Anna's eyes as she followed the drop.

"I hope your hands and knees feel better, next time I won't be so rough on ya," I winked before jumping up onto Kjekk.

"Anna what does she mean by that?" Her mom askes and Anna nearly jumps out of her skin. Her mom was standing behind her. Kjekk and I trot back home as Anna frantically explains. I chuckles as I eat my apple.

 _Best damn apple ever._

By the time I was done with my chores; feeding the animals and ushering the chickens back into their coops, it was already late and pa had returned form the meeting. I just sat and ate my dinner while my parents discussed the cider festival. It was the same as usual so nothing really noteworthy.

"So Elsa, are you going to enter the drinking contest again?" Pa asked and I nodded.

"Yea I am pa, this time I'm going to win for sure," I smiled and he ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl, show them all who's boss," he laughed and my mom giggled.

"Just be careful, okay sweetie?" Ma said and I nodded.

"I know ma, can I be excused? I want to do a perimeter search for that damned fox that's been killing some of the chickens," I growled and dad nodded. I put my plate away and got my pallet gun.

The moon was already high and the crickets were chirping. I sighed as I rubbed a hand over my face. That fox better watch out tonight. Looking to the side I can see Anna's light in her room being switched on. It's a few yards away, but close enough to see every detail on the delicate paint work that looked to be pealing at the back. When Anna and I were back there plucking the chickens I saw cans of paint.

A smile tugs at my lips. I remember when we were about six or seven how Rapunzel and I would sneak over to the Summers farm to go play tag with Anna. We would run through the trees all laughing and squealing in delight. My ghost of a smile drops. But as we got older and started taking on more chores we didn't have time for playing. We would end up only seeing one another at school, but then school got more demanding.

Before another thought can enter my mind rustling at my side snaps my attention. Raising the pallet gun up to my face I slowly walk to the rustling bush by the fence that separates Winters farm from the Summers farm. The leaves and grass stop as I stick the tip of the gun into the brush. I frown as nothing comes running out. Dropping my gun I part the greens and see a white baby fox all alone with a chip missing in his right ear.

 _Curse my tiny heart._

So someone or something else got my fox trophy. I sling the gun over my shoulder by its strap before scooping the kit up.

"I guess I always wanted a pet," I chuckle and carried it home.

"Oh look at that pretty kit," my mom gushes as I walk in.

"I think its mama got taken away," I said as I searched the little thing for ticks and fleas. I even clean its chipped ear; it doesn't look too bad so it will heal quickly. It squirms and tries nipping at my hands.

"Looks like we have a little tod," I smiled as I hold him up. He gave a chirp and I chuckled.

"Can I keep him pa?" I ask and he nods.

"Raise it right and keep it away from the chickens," he said reading his paper.

"I'll name him Olaf," I said and ma brought me a milk bottle with a teat, like those we use for the calves when we take them away from their mama. The little tod drank greedily.

I said goodnight to my parents absently as I walked up the stairs to my room in the attic while staring at Olaf. I felt an actual genuine smile form on my lips for the first time in a long while as he stared back at me with his glinting eyes. I kicked off my shoes and placed my gun down by the side of my bed, all while not letting go of my kit. I felt like an actual girl. A mom, holding her baby.

"We're going to be inseparable Olaf," I whispered as I stroked behind his ear. He chirped again before drinking more. I bunched up a thin blanket and placed Olaf on it so I could dress into sleep cloths. I crawled in beside him and wrapped my arms around the blanket. We both yawned and I chuckled setting the bottle to one side. I watched him as he curled up, snuggling into the blanket. He was really cute and fluffy.

 _I bet he gives the warmest hugs._

I chuckle to myself and he flicks his chipped ear to me before opening one eye. I kiss his head before falling asleep as Olaf curled up on the blanket some more and drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

 **I want a fox!**

 **Their cute and fluffy and lovable and and and...I'll shush now.**

 **Shout out!**

 **ArrowFan252016: Yay! I'm glad you like it!**

 **BlossomCharms: Heeeeyyyyy! Thank you! The best part is that this predates any of my other fanfics...but with the others I'm trying to get out of the first person narrative...but thank you!**

 **A little under the amount of words I wanted, but after adding stuff during the week to explain some things and improve slightly it still fell a little short, but I like it the way it is!**

 **Till next week!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey!**

 **This one is a little shorter and I apologize. It's mostly filler with plot progression here and there. It's a new day hence it not being with the previous chapter and it would have made the next chapter too long, seeing as that one is 2k on the dot (2k is my goal).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um Els, why is your bag rustling?" I turn to look at Punzy as she pokes my bag. She looked like something out of a mosh pit. She probably had some last minute chores to do. I was about to come up with an excuse when there was a distinctive chirp. I sighed and pulled out Olaf.

"I found him last night," I said and my groupies awed.

"His name is Olaf," I add as I scratched his ears while I had one arm under his forelegs. He closed his eyes and almost purred. My groupies were all cooing at the tod and I smiled feeling proud

"Wanna take a photo?" I asked them and they stared at me.

"With me holding him of course, with you girls around me, in a group photo?" I asked giving them my lazy half smile. They cheered and huddled around me each holding onto some part of me. Punzy rolled her eyes and snapped a photo from the camera Ariel gave her. They cheered and circled the camera.

"This is going straight into the school newspaper!" Mulan yelled and they scurried off to god knows where. I chuckled and Punzy shook her head.

"Those girls I swear," she breathed and I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Jealous I have an entourage?" I asked and her shoulders slumped.

"Why can't I have a group of guys mindlessly follow me like puppies?" She pouted.

"Eugene does," I prodded her side and tilted my head to the brunette butcher.

"He's cute and all but I don't know, how about someone like Beast?" She gushed as our eyes flowed to a guy sitting in the corner of the cafeteria with earphones in his ears and who was reading.

"You know they only call him Beast is because no one knows his name right? And that he once punched Gaston in the face?" I asked and I waited for a reply. After a minute of nothing I rolled my eyes at the love struck look in her eyes. Olaf wagged his tale and I could feel his tongue on my arm. I followed his eye line to Anna as she sat down with a few others from our grade. Well we're only 15 kids so it's not like I don't know them. I blinked as Olaf worked his hind legs in-between himself and my arms and successfully made me drop him. He landed on his feet and ran to Anna.

"Olaf, no! Bad boy!" I yelled, panicked that someone might step on him. He jumped up onto Anna's lap and licked her face.

"I am so sorry Anna, I just got Olaf last night and I still need to train him, I am so sorry," I stammered and picked the tod up.

"Bad boy Olaf, don't scare me like that, you could have gotten hurt," I scowled and he pulled his ears back and whimpered. I sighed and nuzzled his head.

"Sorry boy, I just worry," I whispered and he chirped before licking my nose. I looked to Anna as she giggled. My heart sped up at hearing that heavenly sound. Yet again, it was short lived as an annoying voice broke through my brain.

"Well the cross dressing murderer has a heart," my face darkened as I looked to none other than Cinderella King a.k.a. Majesty. Her family owned the vegetable farm, vegetarians all of them.

"Sorry to disappoint her royal highness for having a heart," I hissed through my teeth and she flipped her hair, all platinum blond with cappuccino brown streaks, half curled and falling past her shoulders. She wore a blue sundress with white sandals. I was in black ripped jeans, my trusty steal toed boots, plain red shirt with a green flannel over shirt. Olaf growled and Majesty pulled her face.

"If you won't mind, I have a life to get too," I smirked at her before turning away and walking back to Punzy that had snapped out of her love struck trance.

"You okay?" She asked and I nodded. She held Olaf while I ate an apple.

"Olaf is cute," she chuckled as she played with the ball of fluff. I smiled as they enjoyed one another. When the bell finally rang to start our day, I took Olaf back as we headed to English. The teacher didn't mind me having Olaf there because he had fallen asleep. So I just let him sleep on my lap while we read 'Lord of the Flies' it was a really good story. While teach was reading, I looked around. My eyes landed on Anna as she rested her chin on her hand while her elbow was on the table. Her eyes locked on Olaf that was fast asleep curled up on my lap. Her eyes flicked to mine and my heart stopped.

"Elsa," my head snapped to the teacher so fast I could see spots form from the mini whiplash.

"Yes sir?" I asked looking startled.

"Would you please explain what I just read?" The class turned to look at me.

"Uh, the pigs' head with which Simon is communicating is only a figment of his imagination, but also represents the darkness within man's heart. This is also where we encounter the title of the book from which it is derived from the biblical name Beelzebub also meaning the devil. This goes well with the notion that Simon is the prophet or Jesus because he knows what is going on and understands it," I ramble out in one long breath. He looked impressed.

"Let that be a lesson to you lot, if you work hard you can let yourself get distracted," he said before continuing. I slumped down in my seat and caught Anna silently giggling at me behind her hand. When the bell rang I slowly stood up as to not wake my kit, but boy could he sleep.

"That was impressive," I turned to look at Anna as she smiled shyly at me. Her hair was tied into a side pony that hanged over her left shoulder while she wore a light blue sundress with a cream three quarter jersey and black sandals.

"Thanks, I uh, finished the book in the first week of getting it," I admitted and she stroked over Olaf's head.

"Me too, I couldn't put it down," she smiles as we walk to our next class. The day was actually very boring, with the exception of kids wanting to pet Olaf and me needing to take him for bathroom breaks. Our math teacher, the fresh out of collage one, she played with the little fur ball as we did some work. He seemed to enjoy it a lot. In fact he seemed to enjoy the attention from everyone. It was strange, seeing as foxes tended to be very skittish creatures, but no, he acted more like a puppy. When it came to PE Olaf kept running with everyone as we did some basketball. He weaved through everyone's feet and yapped happily. I on the other hand was trying not to have a heart attack every time someone missed stepping on him just in time. After five minutes of this I managed to catch the little runt before the coach could notice the little white fluff ball on the court. I was just happy school ended after that.

"Hey um, I was wondering if you'd like to come help me and mom paint the back side of the house?" She asked and I could feel my heart beat faster as we walked out the school.

"I'd love to help, I don't have many chores today anyway," I said and she smiled before walking off to her beetle. I placed Olaf on the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side.

"Hey, we going to go see that movie this weekend?" Punzy asked as she got on her bike that was parked next to me.

"Yea, I was thinking tomorrow? After morning chores," she nodded and sped away.

I swear I will buy her a helmet for her birthday.

* * *

 **There ya have it!**

 **The next one I will post on Monday to make up for this one.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **BlossomCharms: Haha yea he is adorable, hope you enjoyed some more of the Olaf-ness in this one!**

 **See ya'll on Monday!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told ya'll I'd post it Monday!**

 **This will be a bit more anxiety driven than normal...**

 **You'll see...**

* * *

"Hey ma, is it okay if I go help the Summers women paint the back of their house?" I asked as I dropped my bag down by the door. Olaf ran over to my mom and pawed her leg. My mom giggled and picked him up before pressing a milk bottle to his muzzle.

"Sure! I see no problem with that, your father is busy putting up beams for the stage at the festival," she said and I nodded.

"I'll be sure to go help them this weekend after the movie tomorrow," I said and mom smiled at Olaf.

"Just be back before dinner," she said and I nodded.

"Sure thing ma, can I take that bacon pie with?" I asked and mom nodded.

"Sure dear, I'll just make an extra one tomorrow," she said and put the empty bottle away and Olaf jumped down to follow me out the back door. We walked to the fence that separated the farms. I jumped over while Olaf crawled under. I could see Anna and her mom study the large house all dressed in shorts and t-shirts.

"Afternoon Misses Summers, Anna," I bowed my head to them.

"Ah Elsa! Yesterday and today I'm seeing you! I must be one lucky woman!" Misses Summers cheered.

"Yes ma'am indeed lucky, I brought a bacon pie, ma made it this morning," I said and placed the pie down on a table that was standing outside. Olaf chirped and Anna picked him up.

"A pet fox? That is unusual even for you Elsa," Misses Summers said.

"I know ma'am but when I found the tod, I couldn't do anything but fall in love like a mother does at seeing her baby," I explained and Anna looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and a faint smile.

"That is the most sentimental thing that has ever come out of your mouth," misses Summers breathed placing her hand over her chest. I blushed and looked down.

"Can we start the painting now, please?" I cursed my voice that broke on the last word and I cleared my throat. The Summers woman chuckled and we started to paint. I was up on the ladder painting from the top down while they did from the ground up. It took us about 4 hours to paint that one side. The pie was half eaten and empty water glasses stood around it.

"Thank you so much for helping Elsa," misses Summers said and I nodded.

"Sure thing ma'am, just want to help is all," I smiled and she told me to wait a minute before disappearing into the house. I jumped when I felt a hand on my forearm.

"Thank you for helping," Anna whispered and I looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful teal eyes.

"Anytime," I breathed out unsteadily as my throat constricted and my mouth went dry. Her eyes searched mine and I was hyper aware of her hand still on my arm. Time stood still. The chirping of birds faded and everything in my peripheral vision disappeared. All I could see and hear was Anna. She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and rise slowly as she stood on her toes. My head dipped slowly to her and we stopped as our breath mingled.

"This should be wrong," she whispered.

"I know, but it feels right," I whispered back after flicking my tongue out to put moister back on my lips. Before anything could happen her mom's voice broke through.

"Just kiss already!" We jumped apart and we both sported red faces.

"Mom!" Anna sounded mortified.

"I think I should get home," I swallowed and picked Olaf up.

"Take this will you dear?" Misses Summers held out an apple pie. I took it while saying thanks than said goodbye before making a hasty retreat home while Anna scolded her mom. When I got home I dropped the pie on the table and explained that I would be taking a hot bath before coming down for dinner. Mom frowned at me as I ran up the stairs.

I groaned as I hung my arm over the side of the bath while resting my chin on the other.

"That was embarrassing Olaf," I whined and he tilted his head. I groaned. Foxes don't understand. After a few more minutes of staring at a misted over mirror I decided to scrub the paint of my body. When I was done I was left with red blotches over my paler than expected skin, where I had to scrub so hard I swear I lost pieces of flesh. Damned weatherproof paint.

"So, Hans is coming home for the festival," my fork clattered to my plate at the mention of that thing my family called a sons name. I could see in my peripheral vision how my parents were looking at me worriedly.

"Hans is going to be staying here?" I growled.

"Honey, he is still your broth-" I cut my mother off.

"That filthy swine is not any sort of family of mine!" I slammed my fists on the table, making everything cling. My mother bit her lip and my father looked away.

"I can't believe you both still see him as your son," I scoffed.

"Elsa, you must understand he is still blood," my mother pleaded and I stood harshly.

"That monster should rot in hell for what he did!" I could feel angry tears sting my eyes.

"Elsa that was a long ti-" this time I cut my father off.

"It has been 3 years! That monster took him away 3 years ago and all he got was 2 years with parole!" Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and into the snarl of my mouth. My parents couldn't even look at me. My heart felt like it was about to break. Without saying a word I stormed out of the house with Olaf trailing behind me with his ears pulled back. I ran into the night past the cows, past the pigs, past the chickens, past the sheep. I even spooked Kjekk when I ran past his stable. The frantic chirps and yells of Olaf made me come to a stop. I was at the corner of where all four farms met. From here you can hardly see the houses past all the trees, crops and buildings. Each is a good 12 Acers. I drop to my knees, exhausted. Olaf whined and rested his tiny paws on my knees. My face was sticky with tears and my head hurt. In front of me, where the white un-kept posts meet, stands alone wooden cross with the words familiar words burned into it with a magnifying class. New tears run down my cheeks. A flashback of what happened rip threw my brain.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"We'll be at home in a few," I said smiling at the little blond sitting next to me in the small little beetle I had gotten for my 16th birthday._

 _"Okay, could we go see the calves when we get home sis?" He asked in his cute innocent voice. I can't help but smile at him._

 _"Sure thing we can feed them a bottle before its dinner time," I said and stopped by the four way. Straight ahead was the road to Winters farm and Summers farm. To the right was a dirt road that curved to the other two farms. To the left was the road to the suburbs. We came from the road that led to the shop and school district. I had just picked my little brother up from a play rehearsal while our parents where still busy helping a few cows give birth. I was about to pull away from the stop sign when lights bobbed over us from the right. I waited for the car to pass seeing as dirt roads were dangerous no matter what and this car was rather fast. It sped around the corner. I frowned at the speeding car that looked like Hans's muscle car. He sat up and tilted his head up to look at the car. The next thing I know lights blind us and there is a screech from either the car or from us. The car struck us and before my vision blacked out one word left my mouth._

 _"Olaf!"_

 **-End flashback-**

I run a finger over the scar over my shoulder; I had to pull my shirt to the side.

"I miss you so much little bro," I whisper absently stroking my tods head. He was only 10 years old. I had woken up in the little hospital we had in the town to a broken shoulder and a concussion. My first words to my parents when I came to was to ask them where my little brother was. I was a massive wreck when a doctor had to tell me my little brother had not made the massive damage his small body took through. I had refused to go to school for a whole semester. It would never be the same; I wouldn't see my little brother and give him, his lunch like I used to do every day. My brother was drunk off his ass and had rammed us with his car. Looking to my kit I can't help a small smile that crept onto my mouth.

"I got a pet fox little bro. You always said you liked foxes. He kinda reminds me of you. Big brown eyes and a snow white coat like your hair. I named him Olaf, it only seemed fitting. It's all I could think of," I trail off and my smile fades.

"I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, that I couldn't do anything to safe you," a sob ripped through my chest.

"I wish it was my side it had struck," I didn't hear the footsteps to my side.

"I wish it was me that had died. You had your whole life ahead of you. That...that monster is not any sort of family to me! I wish he had died!" I was doubled over in pain as I continued to sob.

"I'd rather have had us both die than you," I whispered with strangled breath. I froze as a hand rested on my shoulder and soft words entered my mind.

"Everything happens for a reason," I looked up to see none other than Cinderella's little sister. Well she was 13 now, the same age as what Olaf would have been. Marshall King. Or Marcy as everyone called her.

"He was my best friend and even though we were very young I knew I loved him. We'd always joke that we'd get married someday," she had a faint smile on her lips and misty eyes.

"Little kid dreams," I whispered and she nodded. I then noticed the dandelions in her hand. She hunched down beside me and placed it on the foot of the cross.

"He loved dandelions," she said.

"Because they reminded him of summer," I finished her explanation and she nodded. I remember how he would say that it wasn't summer till I had blown a dandelion for him so he could watch it drift on the barley feel able summer breeze. On a whim I pulled the little rascal into a hug. I could feel her small hands cling to the back of my shirt and warm wetness seep through my shirt. We hugged and cried for several minutes before pulling away.

"I needed that," she whispered and I nodded.

"We needed that little bit of him we both loved. He loved warm hugs," I added and she nodded before standing.

"I need to go, stay strong Elsa and live life for Olaf," she said before jumping over to her farm and walking away with her hands in her pockets. I took a deep breath before standing myself and picking my kit up.

"We should go too little guy," I whispered and he licked my chin. I smiled softly and walked back home.

* * *

 **Well then...I'll leave this here...**

 **Shout out!**

 **BlossomCharms: Haha yea I thought readers would like some cuteness before this happened...**

 **See ya'll next week!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, I'm just gonna leave this here.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I stay with you till the cider festival is done?" I asked Punzy just as she was about to stuff her face with more popcorn. She stopped and looked at me, missing 007 getting shot at.

"Why?" She asked, a look of concern flashing over her face.

"Hans is coming," I growled out and her eyes widen.

"Then sure you can stay for as long as you want," her voice sounded the most sincere it's ever been and I feel grateful she turns her attention back to the movie. I didn't pay much attention to the movie. My head hurt from last night. The theatre was small; it housed only two screens for movies. So by the time we watch the new movies others are already released. It was okay thou, we held movie marathons once a month to catch up and the cost would be those movies together with 20% discount. It was pretty cool. The Kings make a lot of money selling popcorn then.

I don't like popcorn, gets stuck in my teeth and shit. Hate it.

After the movie Punzy and I just walked around the shops for a while, Olaf trotting between us. Punzy bought her some sour sweets at the candy shop and I got Oreos.

"We should go help the others set everything up for the festival," I said and she nodded.

"Guess we should, nothing else to do anyway," she said and we walked to the big open field we usually used for sports. It was smack dab in the middle of town. The men were all putting up beams for the stage and everywhere else little stalls were setting up.

"I'm going to go help with the barrels," I said nodding to a few women helping Misses Summers take cider barrels to a big makeshift storage a few meters away from the stage.

"Okay, I'll go see where I can do some decorating," she smiled and I raised my eyebrow.

"Didn't they ban you from all decorations except Halloween?" I asked and she pouted.

"Did you have to remind me?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Go see if my mom will let you help decorating our stall," I said and she nodded. We both went our separate ways and Olaf followed me.

"Now Olaf I need you to stay on this haystack okay?" I asked as I placed him on a stack of hay near the storage shack.

"Need some help Misses Summers?" I asked with a smile as I grabbed the barrel she was struggling with and started rolling it to the storage.

"Thank you dear, we could always use a nice strong youngling," she chuckled and pat my bicep.

"Anytime ma'am," I smiled and helped them store the delicious cider. The barrels were heavy to tip onto the side and back up, when it was done taken to the shack. It took us 3 hours to store everything and we had enough time to rest before the next load got here. I was lying on the grass all sweaty from the semi-work out. The breeze was nice thou. I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling of my muscles relaxing when I felt something slightly wet and hard press on my mouth. I slowly opened them again to see a wet apple being pressed into my face. I took it and sat up.

"Thought you might want one," I looked to a shyly smiling Anna.

"Thank you Anna," I smiled back and took a bite. A moan escaped my lips. It was so juicy! Anna giggles with a faint dust of pink running over her cheeks and nose.

"I didn't know you loved apples that much," she breathed and I swallowed.

"The juicier the better," I purred more to the apple than her, but her cheeks went from light pink to dark pink. I crossed my legs and enjoyed my apple while Anna stared. I gave a slight pout when it was done then looked around for a place to chuck it. I was about to throw it to the flower patch beside the shack when familiar shade of auburn hair caught my attention. With a growl I stood and pulled my arm back. I could see Punzy shake her head and her mouth forming 'no don't' but it was too late. I chucked the apple core like a pro pitcher against my so called brother's head. He cursed loudly and turned. A few others were watching us.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You fucking know why you asshole!" I yelled.

"It was an accident!" He yelled back.

"It's your fucking fault! You were drunk and driving!" I barked as we slowly moved closer to one another but our voices never dropped.

"I said I was sorry! I did my time! What more do you want from me?!" He had his arms up in the air. I didn't even think of my next words, they just slipped out so easily.

"I wish you were the one dead!" I snarled and suddenly everything went silent. He looked at me with so much hurt and I took a step back, the start of a panic attack coming on as I couldn't breathe and my chest rose up and down noticeably. I ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm down and turned. I hardly took a step before I collapsed to my knees and clawed at my chest and the grass. My breath was coming in but I wasn't breathing. Tears stung my eyes and I could hear people call to me. Anna was at my side first seeing as she was the closet besides my good for nothing brother. She looked so worried and I think she asked what was wrong but my panic was in full swing.

"Cant...Breath," I choked out before I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I dropped to the ground as my world turned black from passing out.

I groaned as I scrunched up my face from the blinding sunlight. I could faintly hear movement around me as I brought my hand up to clutch my throbbing head.

"What happened?" I groaned as I tried to sit up. Firm but delicate hands pressed down on my shoulders. I didn't have strength to fight it and my head rested in someone's lap.

"Don't move too much," the voice was soothing in some way and I opened my eyes. My heart stopped at seeing Anna's face looking down at me, her hair framing our faces like curtains and the sun shone behind her making her look like an angel. She tucked some hair in behind her ear but it just fell back again.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I think so, head hurts," I admit and she lightly strokes my cheek with one hand and runs her other hands fingers through the wisps of hair, which was usually sleeked back, of my once used to be bangs. I could stay like this forever. She raised her eyebrow and my face flushed slightly.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked and the smirk forming on her mouth confirmed it. I closed my eyes and gave another groan before sitting up right.

"What happened?" I asked again and looked at everyone around me.

"You had a panic attack," Punzy said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. She was kneeling in front of me. I let out a long breath as I run my hand through my hair. I do that a lot.

"I thought you didn't get those anymore," she whispered and I shrugged.

"It's been 2 years, guess I didn't have a reason to panic then," I said and stood up. My brother was nowhere to be seen. I huffed. Good riddance.

"Where's Olaf?" I asked looking around for my toddler.

"Here he is Els," one of my groupies said as she held the worried looking tod out to me. I took him.

"Thank you Tinkerbell," I whispered and her eyes widened.

"You know my name?" She squeaked. I gave a chuckle.

"Of course, 8th grader right? Started here last year?" I tried to remember and she nodded dumbly.

"Well thanks for taking care of Olaf for me," I said again and pecked her cheek. I blinked as the girl fainted. Well...that happened. I bent down over her and poked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed bright red before scrambling back on her feet. Luckily most of the people were dispersed again. I chuckled and took a step back as she straightened her dress. Why do most girls wear dresses? I don't get the appeal. She fidgeted with her hands and I brought Olaf closer to her. The kit licked her cheek and Tinkerbell blushed.

"That's his way of saying thank you too," I smiled then walked back to Anna where she was shaking her head at me.

"Maybe they should just call you Romeo," she smirked. Where'd all this confidence come from?

"I'm just very polite is all," I smiled and bent my face down slightly to hers so our noses brushed one another.

"No need to be jealous, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," I purred and pecked her forehead, her fringe tickling my nose and top lip. When I pulled back she was bright red with a shocked expression, her arms half un-crossed over her chest. I chuckled.

"If that's the sort of reaction I give people maybe I should use it as a superpower, but the question is, would it be for bad or for good?" I said in my best smug voice. She blinked out of her stupor and swats my arm with a growl.

"Don't be silly now!" She said and I winked at her before going to help with the new shipment of cider. By the time it was starting to get dark everyone in town came to the festival. I took a seat on the stage where others sat next to me at the long table lined with jugs of cider. The winner gets a $1000, the runner up gets $500. I started joining when I was sixteen after coming out of my stupor from my baby brother dyeing. I always got 3d place. I was determent to get 1st this year. Mr Summers walked to and fro on the stage in front of us explaining the rules and such. My parents were grinning like idiots at me and Punzy was taking bets from the kids in our grade. Yep, all 11 of them. Seeing as I was busy, Punzy was taking the bets, Anna was standing to my side with a chart and Cinderella was sneering in the crowed.

The next thing I know a blow horn fills the air and the others are downing cider. I take a deep breath before gulping the cider down with no breaths in between. My eyes flick to the chart board. Groaning I see I'm falling behind at 3de place yet again. My head is starting to spin and my chest feels flushed. But I will not give up. With renewed vigour I downed the jug instead of moving to a glass. Downing that jug put me in the lead, but made my world spin a lot. I managed to down two more jugs before the time was up. I stood to receive my prize but my head was spinning a lot. Anna had to support me and someone pressed a class of water to my face. I downed it, but my bladder was screaming and I was so full. I don't know how, but I managed to get to a bathroom in one of those fake bathroom thingies.

I was immensely drunk. I rubbed my face as I stumbled back to the crowed as everyone was listening to local talents sing and play instruments. I leaned on the booth my parents managed.

"You don't look so good dear," my mom said and I groaned.

"I underestimated this year's cider," I tried not to slur taking my time to say every word carefully. Or is it each word? I don't know or care. My eyes travel over all the people at the festival just to land on two figures that looked the same. I rubbed my eyes but the person still stayed two.

"I must be drunker than I thought. Not only am I seeing double, I'm seeing Cinderella's twin sisters," I grumbled. My parents said nothing. When the aforementioned twins approached us I swear I went deaf. If that wasn't bad enough my idiot brother joined them and I went blind.

* * *

 **I hope this was edited correctly, I apologize if it's not.**

 **Shout out!**

 **BlossomCharms: Yea nearly broke my heart. I wanted to work in a 'Marshmellow' somehow and this was thanks to my bestie. I know, but I don't see why not! Also thank you so much for your reviews they make it worth keeping this story going. I offer you more than cookies, rather I offer you a cake as thanks!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Till next time,**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, this is the last chapter I had prepared before hand, from now the updates will be slower.**

 **I'm trying something different with this story if ya'll haven't noticed yet.**

 **I'm trying to have more plot and "issues" that come with a small town.**

 **Enjoy this slightly longer chapter.**

* * *

I groaned as sunlight streamed into the back of my eyelids. I swear I will become the vampire I get called. I pulled the blanket over my head and turned around just to roll of off my bed. A yelp escapes my dry throat as I crumbled onto the floor. My body hurt so bad, what the hell was I asleep on? With much protest from my muscles I gather what energy I didn't possess and sat up. My head spin and I felt like throwing up, but there was nothing in my stomach to bring up. I established with difficulty that I was in Kjekk's stable. Why am I in Kjekk's stable? The big lug was staring down at me with his ears perked towards me. He huffed in my face and I scrunched my face up from the gush of wind. I could feel my bangs flutter back before dropping back beside my face.

"Okay, okay Kjekk I'm going sheesh," I grumble and get up just to stumble and use the stable door to hold myself up.

"I hate alcohol," I grumbled and Kjekk let out an irritated whine while stumping his hoof.

"Yes I know, just cause I love cider doesn't mean I like alcohol," after there was silence for a while then I sighed.

"Talking to a horse, maybe I'm insane now," groaning I stumble to his water bucket and plunge my head into his water. After a few seconds I pulled my head out and gasped for air. My hair plastered to my forehead and cheeks. I brush my hair back and take a deep breath before walking back home. I didn't stumble as much, but I felt a little better. I plopped down at the kitchen table and the chopping stopped. Olaf was on a chair, laying on a pillow while he held onto his bottle, drinking.

"Evening Elsa," I looked towards my mother. She had her back towards me but I could see her shoulders were tens. My father looked at me over his paper and with disgust my brother was eating my Otees. His cheek swollen with a mini plaster over a split in his lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" Everyone looked at me.

"So I can send them a firkin thank you basket," I growl. They frown at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" My father asked slowly.

"No, I don't remember anything after winning," I answer.

"Never mind then," my dad said and read his paper again. My brother ate and my mom continued chopping.

 _What's going on?_

I didn't think too long, because it hurt my head, so I took a shower because I smelled like hay and bucket water. When I was done with my shower and was dressed and happily fed, dad left to go help with the rest of the clean-up at the field. I decided to go too. Everyone from the farms would be there with a few of the older school kids for extra credits. I took my own truck so I could leave if my headache didn't go away. I grabbed Olaf and he licked my cheek before nuzzling into my arms as I took him with me.

The atmosphere was...style to say the least. Everyone was on edge and stiff. There were no smiles, no idle chit chat, nothing. Is this the firkin twilight zone? Or was my head just fuzzy? Either way I stay away from the cider shack, evil things.

I was packing up my family's booth, Olaf playing with some of the decorations as Punzy was taking them down, Cinderella and her sister was taking down their booth, Anna was helping her mom with the cider. No one looked at me. It was weird. It was like they were avoiding me. That stung.

When Rapunzel was near to me I tried to talk to her.

"Punzy what's going on? Why is everyone avoiding me?" I asked in a whisper. Her eyes flicked to me then back to the flags on the pole.

"You were drunk, that's why you don't remember," she said.

"Yea that much I know, but what happened?" I pressed.

"Just forget it Elsa! God, I thought you were my friend," she got tears in her eyes and I stepped back.

"Just...leave it," she choked and ripped the flags off then walked away.

"Punzy! You are my best friend! What did I do? Come on Punzy! Punzy!" I called after her but she ignored me. I will find out what happened even if it kills me. I walked over to the first person I saw, Anna.

"Anna, hey do um, can you tell me what happened last night?" I asked trying not to ring my hands. She looked slightly nervous and a mad blush was spreading over her face.

"I'm busy Elsa, I can't talk right now," she said quickly and scurried away. My shoulder sagged and I was slightly panicking.

"Oh Misses Summers! Could you help me with something ma'am?" I asked and trotted over to her.

"I have some memories loss about last night, could you maybe shed some light for me?" I asked.

"I would love to dear but um, it's not my place to say," she said with a nervous smile before walking away. I was desperate. Hell I even went to Cinderella.

"Cinderella, uh, Majesty, I know were not on familiar terms, but I am begging here. What happened last night?" I asked and she smiled giving me a raised eyebrow. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was smirking.

"Well, well, well Elsa had the decency to tell me how shockingly gorgeous I was, something I obviously knew," she said then walked away. Okay...not useful but it did jar a memory.

 **-Flash back-**

 _I stumbled to the stage where her Majesty and some of the kids in our grade was chatting. I straightened a little and swaggered to them._

 _"Hey, hey, hey, you're Highness!" I called and Cinderella smirked._

 _"Yes, servant?" She asked and I laughed._

 _"Servant! That's rich cause of my job of serving animals with food," I chuckled and she shook her head._

 _"What do you want you drunkard?" She asked and I cleared my throat._

 _"_ _I've never told you that you, you, you young lady! You are really pretty. I know you hate me because your vegetarian and I practically am a carnivore. Meh! Doesn't mean I cannot say that I think you're gorgeous," I grinned broadly swaying on my feet._

 **-End flash back-**

I shook my head as the snippet faded. I didn't feel so good. What's wrong with me? Complimenting my enemy? I must be brain-dead. I felt someone tug my sleeve. Looking to my side I see Marcy looking up at me.

"Hey," I trail off and she motions for me to follow her. We walked to the far end of the field to the swings and we sit down on a swing each.

"I can shed some light for you...if you ask the right questions," she says and I nod as I start a slow swing. It took me a minute or so before I could ask something.

"Did I punch my brother last night?" I asked and she nodded.

"After you saw him and my twin sisters," she answered and I groaned. So I did see them before things got dark. It came back to me what I did.

 **-Flash back-**

 _I watched as Hans and the twins walk up to my parentless booth. My mind swam with hatred and cider. I struggled to stand up straight and when they were close enough I swung my arm out. My fist connected with his cheek. His head snapped to the side and back. I was seething as he dropped to the ground howling in pain as blood seeped from the split in his lip from biting it._

 **-End flash back-**

I ceased my swinging and sighed.

"Is that why everyone is avoiding me?" I asked and she looked to me.

"Partly that and the thing with my sister, but also for various other reasons," she said and I groaned.

"At least tell me why my best friend is so upset with me?" I asked as tears gathered in my eyes. She shook her head and stopped her own swinging.

"I wish I knew that one, that's a mystery even to me," she said sadly and I buried my face in my hands. I was such a screw up.

"I have to get home and do some chores," she whispered as she pats my shoulder. I watched her walk away before standing. There was only one place I could go till everything cooled down here. Sighing I walk to my truck, taking a confused Olaf with me and drove away.

 **~AltcA~** **AltcA~** **AltcA~**

Finally stopping after 3 hours of driving I get out and enter the diner, Olaf in my arms fast asleep.

"Elsa?" I looked up with red tired eyes to the waitress.

"Hey, Megara," I whisper and she leads me to a booth.

"What's wrong? Last time you looked like this your little brother died," she sat across from me with concern all over her face. I sat Olaf down beside me and he just curled up and rested his head on my leg, closing his eyes.

"I fucked up,"

"Yea, I'm going to need more,"

"I don't remember, I got drunk and…I fucked things up with everyone at home," I said and she rested a hand over mine.

"And this headache won't go away," I whined. She jumped up and retrieved some headache pills and water for me. I thanked her and downed them.

"I'll bring you a waffle," she said and went into the kitchen. Megara was nice, blunt, but nice. She's from the city and works here, because she took a road trip to find herself. Her car broke down in my town and she needed money to get it fixed. This was the only place looking for help and…well she's been here nearly 5 years. She said she fell in love with the place and can't bring it over herself to leave. She actually owns the diner now, but she likes to waitress.

The diner is between my town and the next. There is a gas station on the opposite side of the road. A lot of tourists stop here to rest, re-fuel and eat. I come here when I need to escape my thoughts. She returns with a waffle covered in ice-cream and chocolate sauce.

"You're the best Megara," I smile and start eating.

"Hey, if I don't take care of you, who will?" She smiles and I chuckle.

"Not bad for a 25 year old," I smirk and she sticks her tongue out to me. Silence falls over us as I eat. The bell over the door rings and she walks to go help the other customers. As I take another bite of the ice cream tears start to form again. My fork clatters to the plate and I sob into my hands. I'm such a screw up. Strong arms envelopes me and I turn into the warm embrace. I cling to the person holding me and sob into their neck. Olaf's own little whimpers reaching our ears.

"It's all right dear…you can stay at my place till you feel up to go home and I don't mind the little fluff ball with you, he's cute," I nod at Megara's voice before pulling back. She wipes my tears away with her apron before stroking my hair out of my face.

"I'll close early okay sweetie?" I nod and she kisses my forehead and ruffles Olaf's head before going back to work. Taking a deep breath I continue eating. By the time she locks up I was fast asleep on the booth's couch. Olaf was curled at my head. My headache hadn't subsided and I was just so tired. She woke me gently and led me to her car as she carried Olaf. It was another hour till we reached her home. She had it built near the stream behind a few trees so she could have her solitude. She even had to lead me into the house and to her spare room. I managed to dress myself into sleep wear she lent me and get into bed. But I didn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling. Everything was dark and so quiet. The coolness of the night did help dull my throbbing head so that was a good thing. I don't know how long I just lay like that, but I eventually got up being careful not to wake Olaf, that kit could sleep for days, but he was a growing boy he needed his rest, he was probably awake all night during the festival.

Megara was probably fast asleep in her own bed. Guess she won't mind if I watched some TV. Plopping down on her sofa I switch on the TV, but mute it. No need to wake a hard working woman, that was kind enough to let me stay here, up right? Right. I sigh. She's the only friend I have left now.

"Elsa…you awake?" I turn my head to Megara.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep," I whisper and she nods. A yawn escapes her as she sits down next to me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked frowning.

"Na, I usually wake up around this time to pee." Yes, blunt as always. I nod and look back to the screen in front of us. I was wearing boxers and a wife beater while she was wearing shorts and a strappy top. I blinked and looked down as I feel her lay her head over my lap.

"Hey there," she smiled as she looks up to me.

"Hey to you too," I smile back and stroke her hair.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a very attractive guy," she grins and I grunt.

"You won't be the first," I say as I look back to the screen. She props herself up and blocks my view. I stare at her shimmering eyes and frown in confusion. She bites her lip before leaning forward and kissing me. My eyebrows shoot upwards, but I don't pull back. Hesitantly, I slowly start to kiss back and she lifts a hand to stroke my cheek. She deepens the kiss and presses into me. I can feel her pert breasts press against mine as she straddles my waist. My hands decide to rest on her hips and I feel her shiver as my fingers stroke over her back side. She pulls back enough for us to breath as we rest our foreheads together.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," she whispers softly. My head is swimming and my blood is boiling. I've never experienced this level of arousal before. Hell this was my first kiss.

"I…I've never…never done things like this before," I admit embarrassed and she forms this 'aww' face.

"Elsa, you're telling me that at the age of 18 you have never had a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?" I shake my head and she grins.

"Nothing to be ashamed off sweetie," she purrs and kisses me again.

* * *

 **Well that happened...I like creating hell for myself...**

 **I think I'll be posting every other week, but with longer chapters. I really want to test myself to see if I can do more than what I'm used to.**

 **Shout out!**

 **BlossomCharms: OMG I thought I DID make it a pairing! Gosh I should have checked, thank you so much! What would I do with out you?**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
